DE 10 2008 036 379 A1 describes a method for manufacturing a ceramic filter element in an exhaust gas filter of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a diesel particulate filter. To manufacture the filter element, a combustible, non-ceramic filter medium is formed to a winding and soaked with a ceramic slurry. The soaked winding is then dried and sintered. In this connection, the filter web formed to a winding consists of a flat layer and a sinusoidal wavy layer, the wave peaks and wave troughs contacting in wound state the radially inside and outside lying flat layer, so that in axial direction extending flow channels are formed. The properties of the wound filter depend decisively on the ceramic slurry as well as on the non-ceramic carrier layer and furthermore on the geometric proportions, for example on the relation between wave width and wave height in the wavy layer.
If used as diesel particulate filter, the filter element has to feature a relatively high mechanical strengths to be able to withstand occurring forces and loads during operation. The geometry and any other parameters of the filter element have to be adapted accordingly.
The object of the invention is to realize a filtering device with simple measures that withstands the high mechanical loads.